C'est un joli soir pour mourrir
by orokasa
Summary: euh...une personne déprime sur une falaise mais un autre vient la consoler, elle n'est pas seule... je sais mon résumé est totalement pourri...


Série : Naruto

Auteur : orokasa (avec un titre pareil fallait pas chercher bien loin)

Genre : euh déprimant, noir, pas heureux, OOC (enfin ça dépend comment on voit les persos)

Disclaimer : si Naruto et sa bande était à moi, je serai bien contente parce que je dessinerai 'achement bien mais c'est pas le cas.

Nda : cette histoire a été écrite pendant que je révisais mon bac de français (chuis vachement sérieuse), c'est une chanson de saez et une fic de meanne77 qui m'a inspiré… ( vous ne voyez pas le rapport et bien moi non plus…)

Nda02 (le retour) : si vous lisez vous allez penser que je suis une suicidaire ou alors une désespérée de la vie ou bien que je déprime vraiment bah c'est pas grave c'est pas comme si c'était vrai !)

Bon juste comme ça, y a pas vraiment de PoV précis, c'est à vous de voir quel personnage c'est…

**Un joli soir pour mourir… **

Du haut de la falaise, l'on voyait le soleil se coucher…Jaune, orange, rouge…se mêlaient peu à peu aux verts profonds et sombres de la forêt…c'est beau…

Une légère brise souffle, elle fait bouger le haut des arbres comme des vagues… Le bruissement des feuilles …le cri de quelques oiseaux …le bruit de la forêt…

Moi, j'écoute cette forêt et regarde depuis le haut la falaise le soleil descendre…comme je le ferai tout à l'heure…

Le paysage est beau…tellement beau que l'on a plus envi de bouger… rester là à regarder le soleil se coucher… et quand tout sera fini…finir avec lui sa chute… chute vers d'autres mondes…peut-être meilleurs…

L'herbe autour de moi bouge au gré du vent… elle a l'air d'être vivante… pas comme moi… moi je ne suis plus rien… rien que l'ombre de moi-même…et bientôt tout sera terminer…les souffrances.. les peines.. les engueulades.. les douleurs.. les fausses- joies.. les déceptions.…les chagrins…

Je me recroqueville…une larme roule sur ma joue, vite essuyée.

Le paysage est magnifique et le sera éternellement…

…C'est un joli soir pour mourir….

-C'est vrai que le soleil est superbe ce soir !

Je sursaute et me retourne rapidement. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver… Elle est belle mon éducation de ninja !

Je tente de sourire pour montrer un semblant de joie…Cette joie qui m'a quitté depuis si longtemps…

- Que vient –il faire ici ?

Le garçon sourit, s'approche.

- Mais que me veut-il ?

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et se recroqueville comme moi. Il arrache un brin d'herbe et le regarde fixement en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

- Alors, me dit-il sans me regarder, toi aussi…, il regarde le soleil. Sais-tu que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir penser la même chose à cet endroit…Il doit y avoir un esprit ou quelque chose dans le genre pour que la plupart des gens qui s'arrêtent ici deviennent mélancoliques… peut-être parce que c'est tellement beau qu'on a envi de parti, de ne faire qu'un avec ce paysage…

Son regard était fixer sur l'horizon mais il pensait à quelque chose d'autre…un souvenir triste…Il me regarda une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Avant que tu ne fasses la moindre chose, j'aimerais te dire que…tout le monde a eu des moments difficiles où l'on a eu envi…envi de tout foutre en l'air….Mais avant de réellement tout jeter à l'eau, il faut essayer de faire ce qui te tient le plus à cœur même si cela te paraît irréalisable …c'est avec de la volonté que l'on réussit, si tu as déjà abandonner avant même que ça est commencé c'est normal que cela échoue… Il faut que tu crois en tes rêves, en tes projets jusqu'au bout et je suis sur qu'ils peuvent se réaliser. Il faut que tu puisses construire ton bonheur de tes propres mains… pour cela il faut aussi que tu aides les autres à construire le leur pour qu'ils t'aident en retour… Tu as bien un rêve qui te tient à cœur plus que tout, n'est ce pas ?

Je le regardai quelques secondes sans vraiment comprendre. Lui qui d'habitude plaisantait, racontait des salades à tout bout de champs, lui qui avait l'air de s'occuper plus de ses nouvelles blagues que du sort des autres… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde le pensait, en le connaissant mieux…

Il me parlait de rêves ou de projets à faire…le sien, c'était de devenir hokage… et le mien, celui que je n'avais jamais osé dévoiler… par honte ou par manque de courage.

- Tu sais, rajouta- t- il, il vaut mieux mourir la conscience tranquille et être heureux de la vie que l'on a passé et construit… plutôt que de se morfondre…

Je secouais la tête négativement.

- Tu sais ce que je souhaite n'est pas tellement réalisable…

- Tout est possible si tu le veux vraiment… regarde moi, mon souhait, c'est de devenir Hokage, cela te paraît-il vraiment réalisable ?

Je secouais la tête. Il sourit.

- Et bien, je deviendrais Hokage quand-même, son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un visage sérieux. Tu aimerais dire à Neji combien tu l'aimes… Mais tu as peur…peur de te retrouver seule à avoir ce sentiment… C'est ça, n'est ce pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, comment pouvait-il savoir cela ?

Il regardait toujours l'horizon mais maintenant il avait un sourire étrange.

- Co…comment peux tu le savoir ?

Son sourire devint mélancolique, il se leva, se rapprocha du bord de la falaise, les mains dans les poches, il regarda un instant le bas de la falaise puis son regard se posa sur les derniers rayons du soleil.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses… trop peut-être… Il secoua légèrement la tête… Mais, il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres…c'est vrai, tu avais raison ; c'était un joli soir pour mourir mais c'est fini et demain ce sera une superbe matinée pour renaître et bâtir les projets de la nuit !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton enjoué qui ne collait pas avec ses paroles d'avant.

Il s'éloigna de la falaise et se dirigea vers le chemin du village.

- C'est vrai, il avait raison après tout. Il fallait que je tente le coup si ça ratait, ce ne serait pas grave…il y a tellement de choses à faire dans ce monde…

Je me rendis compte que grâce à lui, je n'avais plus toutes ses mauvaises pensées, il avait réussi à me remonter le moral en quelques minutes alors que tant d'autres avaient échoué avec plus de temps que ça.

Je me retournais vivement et couru vers lui.

- Naruto ! Il s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourcil levé en signe d'étonnement. Merçi beaucoup.

Naruto secoua la tête négativement en souriant.

- Non, ne me remercie pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux.

Il repartit direction du village.

- Naruto ! il se retourna. Excuse moi mais… je me demande ce qui t'as poussé à ne pas… à ne pas faire le grand saut ?

Là, un voile de pure tristesse passa sur son visage et il regarda derrière moi, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Je…je …ne…. J'ai peur du vide voilà tout, hé hé hé….c'est bête, hein ?

Il riait en se grattant l'arrière de la tête mais ça sonnait faux et son visage d'avant avait l'air si triste.

- B…bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller manger moi ! Salut !

Il partit en courant, il voulait partir, partir loin de moi pour ne pas me montrer qu'il était triste. Je ne chercha pas à le rattraper, le visage de Naruto m'avait suffi…Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi triste….

FIN

Nda: au départ il y avait une suite mais je me suis rendu compte que ça n'était pas bien du tout (c'était même nul) alors je préfère en rester là et au moins laisser une bonne impression (enfin j'espère…)


End file.
